Detatched
by Boiiiii
Summary: Tamar James was relatively neutral. She wasn't nice nor was she mean. She wasn't talented but she also isn't inept. She wasn't beautiful but she wasn't ugly either. She was simply Tamar Monserat James, and that - for some reason - bothered Jasper Whitlock Hale.


Tamar James didn't mind that she was moving to a utensil named city in the rainy part of the country. Sure, she would miss the inconsistent weather of Boston and all it's glory, but her mother had received wonderful opportunities in Washington, not to mention the rent was cheaper where they were heading as well.

"Oh, you're going to love it there Mar, the scenery is beautiful and I hear the school is very good too; plenty of scholarship opportunities and the like. Not to mention there are probably lots of cute boys, maybe you'll be meeting my possible son-in-law" Her mother glanced at her child and saw that there was a small amused smirk in response to her teasing.

"You said that about my other school." Tamar said with mirth.

"No." Her mother said, using the same tone. "I said maybe you'll meet someone. Emphasis on maybe, honey."

"You're hilarious."

"I try"

The car ride from her recently emptied house to the airport was relatively silent with small talk here and there. When the pair reached to the airport, Tamar's mother was practically jumping from excitement.

"Oh come on Tamar!" Said mother was looking at her child who only had one part of her headphones covering her ear. "How am I more hyper than you are?"

"Because I didn't ingest as much caffeine as you did."

"You're such a smart-ass." Her mother replied.

"You now just realized this?"

There plane was boarding and the eight hour flight from Massachusetts to Washington made Tamar confused.

The view from the plane was beautiful but the smell from the constantly farting baby and the vomiting pregnant woman were conflicting with her senses.

There was also the movie, but then her mother was practically snoring in her ears, so that was also conflicting.

But at least she took pictures.

Tamar's mother had shipped all of their belongings to their new home which she learned was located in a utensil named city called Forks.

Another thing Tamar learned was that this was a rainy city, and she didn't mind as it was similar to that of Boston.

When Tamar reached their house, she noticed the vast greenery surrounding their home and a cop car parked across from their home.

"I guess the neighborhood is pretty safe since there's a cop living in it." Tamar said out loud.

"Who knows, maybe it's always been a quiet neighborhood." Said her mother going to the door and unlocking it.

The two entered and Tamar thought the house was humble and nice.

It was a simple two-floored three bedroom house with a bathroom on both floors, a well sized kitchen, and a living room which connected to the dining room.

Tamar chose the room that was next to the middle room.

Her room was well sized with her empty twin bed already set against the wall right under the window. Her empty desk right across from it, next to the door. A small closet was across from her bed, and she had boxes filled with her things right under another window.

She still had room to walk a few more steps.

After unpacking and placing things in draws and closets, Tamar was done. She collapsed on the bed with the sound of 'The Foo' playing from the radio.

A knock on her door interrupted her small time of relaxation and Tamar rose from her bed and opened the door for her mother to enter.

"Hey hon, so I know you're tired but I just wanted to remind you that you start school on Monday, and I was wondering if you wanted a packed lunch or if you wanted to give the school's food a chance."

Tamar contemplated for a bit before answering her mother. "I'm going to try the school food, and if it's intolerable I can pack a lunch for myself."

"Okay." Her mother smiled. "do you want anything before I go?"

"No thank you, have a goodnight ma." Tamar smiled giving her mother a hug and a kiss on her cheek.

"Goodnight Tamar."

When her mother closed the door, Tamar dimmed her lamp and changed her from her day-clothes to a simple over-sized t-shirt.

That night Tamar dreamed of an old memory. Something that happened to her a little more than a decade ago.

When Tamar was 5, her mother and her father had went to visit her aunt who lived in Vermont. At her age, Vermont seemed like a place you'd only hear of in those _National Geographic_ television programs, not something you'd see in real life, so Tamar was immediately captivated by the lush and constant greenery and fresh-water lakes and streams.

Her aunt also lived in the middle of the greenery and lush lakes.

Tamar was dreaming of the day her aunt held a cookout and all the young children and neighboring adults were invited. Tamar was playing hide and seek with her fellow children when she decided to hide somewhere deep in the woods.

Tamar was giddy, giggling when she thought she heard some of the kids finding her, but she climbed a tree so she thought that would be impossible, unless they looked up and no one would have thought to look up.

Tamar decided to take precaution and go even deeper into the forest. After about 15 minutes of wondering, Tamar was getting colder as she was only in a pair of shorts and a shirt with sneakers. There was then a snap of twigs behind her.

"Hello!" She called out.

"Mommy?" She called once more, thinking it was her.

She then heard the sound of growling and she tensed. When she turned around she saw a black bear staring at her 15 feet away and baring its teeth. Tamar didn't know how to react, so she did what any five year old would do in her situation.

She scream and she ran.

She didn't know what direction she was running in or how far the thing was from her, but she didn't get a chance to find out when all of a sudden she was tackled from behind and there was a burning pain on the back of her left thigh and ankle

The bear had clawed at her small leg and managed to grasp on with it's mouth. Some of the bear's mouth was latched on her sneaker but some of it's teeth grazed her skin. Tamar screamed once more and grabbed at the dirt, anything to pry her legs from it's strong hold. Luckily she found a stick and turned around and waked the lion on its nose. The sudden attack made the bear release it's grip giving Tamar a chance to flee and she ran through the forest as fast as she could with her five-year-old legs. Tamar ran in a zig-zag formation thinking it'd confuse the bear, adrenaline making her forget about the pain in her left leg and the long cut that ran vertically on her upper right thigh. This cut she gained when she ran past a jagged rock, narrowly avoiding a dip. Tamar was still running when she suddenly tripped and she heard the terrifying growl of the bear chasing her. She quickly got up and started crawling away as fast as possible and when she heard the bear roar as it got ready to pounce, Tamar covered her head, closed her eyes, and braced herself for the worst.

Only the worst never came.

When she opened her eyes Tamar discovered she was alive, and breathed a breath of relief. When she turned around she didn't see the bear but she heard the sound of it whimpering and curiosity and fear conflicted, but her curiosity won, so with apprehension she followed the sound.

The dream became vague after that.

She had flashes of blonde hair, a kind and bloody smile, struggling dark eyes and a cold hand guiding her to the area where the forest transitioned to the city, where the police and an ambulance waited for her.

Tamar received 42 stitches that day. 12 on the vertical scar on her right thigh and 30 on the four jagged parallel lines that went from the bottom of her thigh to the left side of her shin.

Tamar didn't wake up with a gasp or to the sound of her alarm. Her eyes simply flew open and she got the view of her white ceiling.

"It's a good thing it's Sunday."

 **Hwello :3, tis me the author. I know I didn't finish my other twilight FF, but I JUST HAD TO BECAUSE JACKSON MOFRACKING RUTHBORN IS SUCH A BAAABEE 3. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed what I wrote so far. This just came ot me and I have plans, also incase you didn't know how to read our OC's name. It's pronounced TAY-Mar." Thank you for reading, and please let me know what you think.**

 **Thank you.**


End file.
